Natsu The Grand Dragon Sage
by BladeofHell56
Summary: After Lissana's supposed death Natsu and Happy swear to never let that happen to their other friends. Watch as the rise to new heights. Natsu X Mira, Possible Natsu x Harem in the future. overpowered Natsu and OOC. dont like dont read
1. Prologue

Prologue: The decision

**Natsu** **POV:**

He stood there watching the tombstone; a small cat perched on his head, as if staring at it would somehow return her to him. His normally spiky pink hair hung limply from the downpour as the rain cascading down his face hid the tears that spilled.

"_Damn it" _

His thoughts went back to the smiling face of a young white haired girl.

"_If only I was stronger I could of went with them, I could have been there with her, I...I could have saved her"_

His thoughts again wandered to the white haired girl as she left with an older girl, and a large young man both with a similar hair colour.

"_I don't ever want to lose my precious people again, I need to get stronger, I need to protect them. I know what I must do"_

"Hey Happy" He spoke to the small blue cat on his shoulder, receiving an almost dead "hm" in response he spoke once more. "You know this has made me realize, I need to get stronger, how about we go on a trip.. A training mission just the two of us, and when we get back we won't let any of our friends die again."

**Happy POV:**

He thought about what his best friend and surrogate father had said as he watched the grave of the one whom he considered his mother, and decided, he would not let it happen again he would protect his loved ones. He faced his friend with new determination in his eyes and replied "Aye sir". Natsu grinned in response and patted Happy on the head before turning and heading back to guild to inform the guild master of their decision.

**Macarov** **POV:**

"Are you two sure you wish to go through with this" the old mage thought while looking at the two in front of him, he had known they would take Lissana's death hard but he didn't expect this from them. He looks at them for any signs of hesitation or doubt and is met with a look that spoke nothing but pure determination and resolve, never had he expected to see such a look from them, he couldn't help but feel a little proud. With a sigh he relents "Very well, I shall allow you to go on this trip, but what do I tell the guild".

"Tell them not to worry I'll return stronger than ever, we both will."

"I see, then I can only wish you the best, but upon your return you better be a hell of a lot stronger, and if I find out you died, you can count on me dragging you back from the afterlife to kick your ass. You got that."

The pink haired boy and his blue companion both smiled before nodding their heads. They then proceed to hug the old man with tears in their eyes "We'll miss you old man" they said together. "And I you my sons" he replied, barely managing to keep his own tears restrained. They then separated and spared each other one last small smile before the two turned around and began to walk away, by the time the other guild members found out they would be gone already.

**Normal POV:**

"So what now?" Happy inquired to his best friend. "Now I have one last thing to take care of before we go." Natsu answered as he continued down the road.

Natsu and happy stood in front of the small apartment his two friends stayed in and proceeded to enter through the window, what he next saw made his stomach churn in disapproval. There in front of him the room was in shambles, with a smell that gave testament to just how long it's been since any fresh air got in. He looked to the left and saw two white haired siblings in a state of deep depression and scowled. He marched over to the two of them and spoke in an even tone,

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?"

**Mira POV:**

I looked up to see the disapproving glare that Natsu and Happy were giving us, "What do you want Natsu". "I came to see Elfman and Mirajine Strauss, I don't suppose you could tell me where they are can you?" he replied. "Huh What are you talking about we're right.." "THAT'S A LIE!" he screamed."The Mira and Elfman I know are strong warriors with a will that surpasses most others, what I see before me now are their pathetic shadows." He sneered."WHAT!" I began to rant only to be interrupted again."Is this what you think she wants?". "Wha..", "Is this really what you think Lissana would want to happen to you two." "But," I say as I lower my head" It's my fault this happened".

"No, it's not,it's neither your fault nor Elman's, and if anyone tells you otherwise I'll personally kick their ass, Lissana was a wonderful girl she sacrificed herself out of her love for you, so that you may life to see another day, she wanted you to live your lives, yet here you are wasting what she gave you" he spoke with such venom that both me and Elfman flinched. "Let me tell you now I will never allow anyone TO SPIT ON HER MEMORY AND DYING WILL LIKE THAT!" he bellowed. "You're still alive and have friends waiting for you, if you want to honour Lissana's sacrifice the live your life, the life she gave you to the fullest."

"But we couldn't protect her, we were too weak"

"Then get stronger, grow so that it will never happen, now me and Happy are going on a training trip and when we return you," he said pointing to her "are going to fight me, and you," he said as he pointed to Elfman, "had better mastered complete take over by then got it."

"But" we tried to speak.

"NO BUTS, when I return if those requirements aren't met when I get back I'll kick your asses all over Magnolia and back got it"

Mira and Elfman look to each other before smiling; "Kick our asses, aren't we a little ahead of ourselves" I spoke. He grinned back "we'll see Mira, we'll see, now if you'll excuse us, me and Happy gotta go pack" he said as he turned around and left.

"Tch, arrogant asshole," i scoffed with a small smile and slight blush.

"_Thank you Natsu-kun"_

**Normal POV:**

"Think they got the message" Happy asked. "Yeah I think they'll be just fine, now hurry up first i gotta get used to vehicles." "Aye sir." Happy explained cheerfully as they made there way to their house to pack.

Chapter End.


	2. Chapter 1: 6 years later

**Disclaimer Note: I do not own fairy tail or any of its characters; all credit goes to original owners.**

Talking

_Thinking_

**Spell casting**

Chapter 1: 6 Years later

It has been 6 years since Natsu and Happy left fairy tail to train, his parting words to the Strauss siblings had pushed them onward to become stronger and protect all those precious to them, Elfman has mastered complete take over and Mira has gotten far stronger than she was before, don't tell anyone but it seems she also developed a crush on Natsu not that she'll admit it.

Hargeon Port

"Today on mage's weekly we talk about a man known as the Salamander, AKA The dragon sage. This young man has been seen travelling all over the country. No one knows of his appearance other than the red hooded cloak with flame patterns and the small blue cat that can always be seen on his person. He constantly hides his face under his hood and the only identification we have is the numerous sightings of him with the s-class Mistugan and the fairy tail insignia on the back of his cloak. Rumours say he has been seen at numerous architecture sights, yet if he has ever discovered anything remains unknown. People who have seen him fight have simply said that he lives up to his title and it's best to not piss him off." A young blonde woman in a white sleeveless shirt with a blue design on it with a blue miniskirt read, as she entered the local magic shop. "Excuse me do you have any celestial keys preferably a strong one." She asked. "hm, those are rare yeah i got one but it aint strong" the store clerk replied while pulling out a silver key.

"No way, I've been looking for that one how much?"

"20,000 jewels"

"Umm, excuse me would you mind telling me how much it's worth again" she asked while pushing up her cleavage. The store owner simply blinks twice with a dull look on his face.

"1000 JEWELS, I ONLY GOT A DISCOUNT OF 1000 JEWELS, IS THAT ALL MY SEX APPEAL IS WORTH!" The young girl bellowed while storming down the street. She then heard a scream "KYAAA ITS SALAMANDER". "No way THE salamander is actually here, I gotta check this out." She said as she weaved her way through the crowd. Upon reaching the front she was met with the sight of up slightly skinny man with dark blue hair, with a tattoo on his forehead and a small black cat on his person, and felt her heart begin to race. "What is this my..my heart is beating so fast, could this be love?" she thought, when all of a sudden a young man with a small blue and for some reason clothed cat on his shoulders broke through the crowd, thus braking me out of my trance and allowing me to notice the charms on Salamander's fingers and I narrowed my eys . The young man had spiky, pink, shoulder length hair that framed his face, he wore a black muscle shirt that clung to his body showing body which was quite muscular but not like a body builder though, as well as his 6 pack abs, I couldn't help but blush at the sight. He wore black, baggy cargo pants with a gun on each leg, he had 2 wrist bands on each arm as well as black metal plated fingerless gloves with markings on them yet he was too far to see them clearly, he also had a necklace with a silver dragon head at the end, and on his right ear were three silver airings lined one after the other. The cat was surprisingly standing on two legs also with black, baggy cargo pants and a forest green vest, a black sleeveless trenchcoat, and fingerless gloves just like the pink haired boy, it also had a necklace on though his ended with what looked like a pair of twin single blade broad words in an x fashion.

"Ahh I see you must be a young mage aspiring to be like me don't worry just keep working harder and I'm sure you can make it." Salamander spoke to the two.

**Natsu POV a short while ago**

Me and happy had just rode into town and were looking for a place to get some decent food. We were walking through town and had seen a magic shop; we were heading towards it to see if there was anything that interested us.

"KYAAAA IT'S SALAMANDER"

As soon as I heard that my head shot up as I prepared to run like hell, but looked around and noticed that the fan girls were running in a different direction.

"The fuck?" I said as I changed direction to the crowd and began weaving my way through to see what was going on. Happy and I made it to the front and there stood a guy with blue hair and a black cat claiming to be me of all people. The guy looked to me with a smile and I saw the charmed rings on his fingers and inwardly promised to kick his ass when I had the chance for not only using those despicable rings, but using my name while doing it, thus disgracing fairy tail as well as probably increasing the number of rabid fan girls I would have to run from in the future, this thought brought several bad memories to the surface and I had to resist the urge to shudder, oh yeah, this freak needed to pay. (A/N: Dear viewers fan girls are very insane and dangerous in many ways avoidance is recommended for sake of both your physical and mental health, failure to do so WILL lead to various traumas and physical after effects I refuse to speak of) The man then spoke in a way that screams you are inferior and said "Ahh I see you must be a young mage aspiring to be like me don't worry just keep working harder and I'm sure you can make it." At that point both Happy and I stared with a blank look a thought as one "_Who the fuck is this asshole" _

**Normal POV:**

The phony Salamander being the pompous ass he is, thought the young man was simply in too much awe to speak and took out his autograph and handed it to him. The boy then said "Yeah, thanks but no thanks" and turned to begin walking away only to be beaten into the ground by the crowd of fan girls as they screamed at him for being 'ungrateful' and 'a stupid ass', before Salamander stopped them and flew off on purple fire while mentioning some yacht party of his tonight. The girls then all left except for one and suddenly Natsu just jumped up the ground without a scratch on him saying "And that folks is how you trick girls into thinking they hurt you"

He then looked to the side and saw a blonde girl staring at him.

"Ah, crap you aint another one of those fan girls are you" he asked. The girl shook her head and replied "No, the charm spell he used broke because of you, thanks by the way, I'm Lucy." "Natsu, and no problem assholes like that give mages a bad name." He said right before both his and the cat's stomach growled. "Oops forgot we haven't eaten anything yet." "Aye" came the response from the cat, wait the cat?

"HOLY SHIT THAT CAT JUST SPOKE!" exclaimed Lucy in surprise.

"Aye, I'm Happy nice to meet you" said the cat, while Lucy just continued to gape.

"Damnit girl we live in a world full of monsters and people that can control the Kami-damned elements and a talking cat surprises you" Natsu said. "_Now that he said it like that it does seem kind of stupid" _Lucy thought to herself only to hear their stomachs growl once more. "Anyways as thanks for the help back there how about I treat you to a meal, ok" Natsu and Happy simply looked to each other.

"Thanks again for the meal Luce." "Aye" Natsu and Happy said as they exited the restaurant, Lucy in tow. "It's my thank you for the help earlier" she replied. "Hey I only did what common sense dictates so I see no reason for a thank you, as such I owe you, look me up if you need a favour, K" he said as he walked away. "You could have just helped her join Fairy Tail ya know" said Happy. "Ya but they will probably take her in anyways, and she could ask for the favour once we get to the guild" replied Natsu. "Aye"

Lucy sighed as she read an article about the Demon Mirajine and couldn't help but wonder how someone so good looking could be so strong, as well as wonder if she'd be able to get into Fairy tail as she was.

"Ahh, that blonde girl from the crowd earlier, what could a flower such as yourself be doing here, no matter you are hereby invite to my yacht party this evening." She heard a voice say and looked up to see none other than 'Salamander' looking down to her.

"Oh boy the pervert who uses charmed rings on the female populace invited me to his party, I'm so lucky." She replied sarcastically as the man sputtered and tried to think of a response.

"Ok, you found me out, but please don't tell anyone" he pleaded.

"And why exactly would I in any help you out, in fact I should probably report you to the council for this." she replied with venom in her voice.

"You want to be a Fairy Tail mage don't you, well ever heard of the Salamander with the Fairy tail insignia on his cloak? I could put in a good word for you if you want." he replied.

"Really?" she replied excitedly "Well I can't wait to see you on the boat Salamander-kun." She said in a flirtatious voice as the man smiled and bid her farewell before flying off.

"Damnit, he must have used some charm on me, oh well I'll just go to the ship, he'll help me join Fairy tail and then I can ignore him" she thought cheerfully before going to get ready.

**Natsu POV:**

I looked out to the ship the phony Salamander was hosting his party at and couldn't help but wonder who the ass really was and what his goal was in all this. Happy and I tried to run his face through the descriptions we might have heard previously before Happy suddenly exclaimed "I got it". I looked to him expectedly and he said in an even tone "Bora the Prominence former mage of the Titan Nose guild before being kicked out fore his thieving deeds, rumours had it that he now runs a slave ring". I narrowed by eyes at this and said "Let's Hap we got some serious ass to kick"

**Lucy POV:**

I sat there listening to the man talk, pretending I was actually enjoying myself until he brought out wine and used magic to make pearls of them and tried to make me drink them. I sensed a spell on the and quickly swatted them away. "What are you planning, that was a sleep drug, don't make a mistake I want to join Fairy Tail but I have no intention of being your woman." I said.

"Hm, naughty girl" he said with a smirk as a bunch of thugs entered and grabbed me from behind.

"huh? What is this who are these people" I exclaimed.

"Ah yes these are my men they will ensure your co-operation during you stay on my slave ship." Salamander said. He then took my keys and looked at them for a while. "Spirit keys eh, they require a contract to use as such I have no use for them" he said before he tossed them out the window. "NO, how could anyone be so cruel" I exclaimed only for him and his men to start laughing at me, when suddenly.

ROOOOOAAAAARRRRR BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

**Natsu POV a short time earlier:**

I quietly scaled the side of the boat after swimming here for added stealth, my cloak now on with my hood up. I made it in and assessed the situation before my nose picked up a familiar scent. "The hell is she doing here? Happy, Lucy's on the ship, Bora must've used his cover as me to trick her into thinking he'd help join Fairy Tail, go find her and get her to safety." "Aye sir" Happy said before flying away careful not to be noticed. I then drew transport circles on the floor and teleported the girls to safety. I then gave a predatory grin, "OK, time to give a distraction that blue haired SOB will never forget." I said as I took out my guns and pointed one on a wall "**Draco Inferno**" I said as I pulled the trigger, a magic circle appeared in front the gun barrel before it spewed out a burst of fire that took the form of a roaring dragon.

ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM

**Lucy POV:**

I sighed in relief as they all ran to find out what that was and tried to find a way out, only to feel something touch my shoulder, I was going to scream only for a familiar blue tail to cover my mouth. I turned around and there was happy giving me a look that told me to be quiet. I nodded and he removed his tail from my mouth. "What are you doing here" I whispered. "Saving you" he replied as 2 large seemingly glowing white wings sprouted from his back. "_Of course he can fly why not, he already talks and wears clothes"_ I thought dryly as he lifted me and flew me from the window on the high part of the wall. "Wait up a while, that ass tossed my keys into the sea I need to get the back" I said as I released myself from his grip and dived into the ocean. I saw a glint in the water and swam towards it and found my keys, before summoning Aquarius. The mermaid looked at me and tched. "Don't click your tongue at me" I screamed. "Whatever what do you want" was her rude reply. I sighed and said "wash that ship to the shore" Aquarius the proceeded to create a wave that took the ship and me with it "Don't wash me away to" I yelled as Happy dodged the wave and followed after it to the shore, as the ship crashed on the beach. "What are you doing you washed me away to" I exclaimed. "Tch, I accidently hit the ship" she said. "You were aiming for me" I shouted. "Anyway if you ever lose our keys again your toast got it, she said. "yes ma'am" I said. "Good now don't summon me for about a week I'm going on vacation with my boyfriend, My boyfriend" she said. "Don't rub it in" I yelled as she disappeared. My mind then caught up with the situation, "oh no if Happy's here the so is Natsu" I exclaimed as I ran to the ship, and saw Salamander fire a stream of fire at someone I could only assume was Natsu. "Ahh there goes Bora" Happy said from next to me. "Bora? As in Bora the Prominence?" I asked. "Aye, It seemed he wanted to use the name Salamander as a cover for his slave ring, too bad he made an error." He said and my eyes widened as I saw the fire be devoured by Natsu and saw what he was wearing. "No way" I said. "He didn't count on Natsu being in the area." Happy finished. I saw his hood off as the cloak billowed in the wind, the Insignia of Fairy Tail on his back; I then also finally saw that the marks on the gloves were also the Fairy Tail Insignia. My mind reeled as the truth became known to me and I could only stare in disbelief, Natsu was the Salamander, The Grand Dragon Sage.

**Normal POV:**

Bora gaped as he saw his flame being devoured by the man whom he knew from the cloak was the real Salamander and couldn't help but feel afraid when he the predatory glint in his eyes. "Is this what you call fire magic; it tastes like shit and is about just as powerful" Natsu said as his grin returned full force. "Let me show you, what real fire magic is like" he said as he vanished from sight, appearing behind Bora his fist on fire. "**Iron fist of the Fire Dragon lvl 1"** he said as he brought his fist down on Bora's head. The next thing he saw was the fast approaching earth as he slammed onto it with huge explosion and fell into darkness, the fire covering the beach from the attack. Natsu then landed, his back turned to the flames, shrouding his figure in shadow, all in all it looked pretty ominous. He then grabbed Lucy and started running before shouting "**Requip: Bike"** as a motorcycle appeared under them Happy landing on his head. "Where are we going" Lucy asked. "You wanted to join Fairy Tail right? Then let's go" Natsu answered. Lucy smiled and nodded as Natsu revved the engine and increased the speed.

Chapter End.


	3. Chapter 2: The return

Chapter 2

**Magnolia Town:**

It was a quiet day in town, as everyone was going about their regular business, when all of a sudden a loud sound, similar to that of an engine could be heard. As the sound began growing louder, people wondered what the cause was before they noticed a large dust cloud heading in their direction at a great pace, as it grew closer, another sound was heard, it was a high pitched most likely female scream, coming from the dust cloud. Those with good enough eyesight could see that at the front of the cloud was a lacryma powered motorcycle, being driven, by a person in a long red, hooded coat, on his head was a blue cat, and hanging on to him was a blonde girl screaming out at the top of her lungs, the townspeople barely had time duck for cover before the bike zoomed passed them, the wind pressure caused by the speed blowing away everything in the area as it sped off in the direction of the Fairy Tail guild.

**Natsu POV:**

As I rode into Magnolia Town I couldn't help the wave of nostalgia that hit as I rode through, everything was the same as it was six years ago, but there was something else I felt as I rode through, nervousness and slight fear. It's been six years since I last contacted anyone in the guild other than Mystogan, and that was just for help in finding artifacts how would they react, would they be pissed I left for so long, would they forgive me for not contacting anyone.

"_Oh well, guess it's time to find out"_ I thought as I skid the bike to a halt in front of the guild building and helped Lucy off as Happy jumped to my shoulder and we walked to the front door. Happy and I gave each other a wary glance before I raised my hand to the door and took a deep breath.

"_Well, here goes nothing" _I thought as I pushed open the door. Only to see the guild in a riot with everybody beating the living shit out of each other as Lucy, Happy and I watched with wide eyes, not even noticing their presence. As I recovered from the surprise I began snickering a little at the scene.

"_Just like old times, nothing's changed"_ I thought as I looked around with a smile only to stop as I grew pale when I saw Mira staring at me with wide eyes and only had two thoughts, one being how good she looks in that barmaid outfit and the other...

"_Ah crap"_

**Mira POV:**

I sat their reading the Sorcerer's Weekly Magazine, while someone started a fight and I giggled at the usual scene.

"_Just another day in Fairy Tail"_ I thought as I continued reading before I came upon an article about a mage called The Grand Dragon Sage. I read intently instantly knowing who it was from the description.

"_Natsu"_ I thought as a small blush came to my face from thinking about him,

before I began feeling a bit sad.

"_Where are you, it's been six years already dummy, just come back already"_ I thought with a sigh as I looked up and froze at who I saw at the door. I read the description on the magazine again before looking back at the one at the door, who was by now looking back at me, when I saw happy standing on his shoulder it only confirmed my thoughts as my eyes began to water.

"N…Natsu?"

**Normal POV:**

"N...Natsu?" said Mira, and with those words everything came to a halt as all the guild members turned to the door as their eyes grew wide. There at the door was none other than Natsu(They can tell because of Happy on his shoulder.) with Happy, whose was wearing clothes for some reason, and a very confused looking blonde girl next to him.

"Heheh, hey guys, how's it going, how long's it been since we left, six years? Man time sure flies, huh eheheh" said Natsu and Happy nervously as Lucy looked at the with wide eyes, as Mirajine walked up to Natsu.

"Hey Mira" said Natsu before Mira punched him hard in the gut while tears streamed down her face.

"That was for not contacting anyone but Mistogan for six years"

"Yeah I deserved that" he said before being on the receiving end of a hug from her as his eyes widened, as he looked down. Mira looked up with a wide smile,

"Natsu, Happy, Welcome Back" she said as they looked around and saw everyone giving the big grins, they glanced at each other before turning back to the guild with broad smiles on their faces (Not that anyone could tell for Natsu who still had his hood up.)

"Guys, we're home" they said as all the guild members began cheering about the return of their nakama, with Lucy just smiling at the scene knowing she picked the right guild to come to.

"Hey Natsu who's the blonde girl" said Gray

"Ah this is Lucy, I met her in Hargeon recently, we stopped some ass called Bora the Prominence who was kidnapping girls and selling them as slaves, she wants to join the guild and here we are."

"Is that so, please come with me then" said Mirajine as Natsu started walking away.

"Ah, Natsu where are you going" asked Lucy as Natsu turned to face her.

"We haven't seen master in six years, it's about time I do"

* * *

**In the master's office**

Natsu and Happy had just entered the office, "Hey, jiji it's been awhile" he said as Macarov simply smiled in response.

"Natsu, Happy, it's good to see you again, I trust your training went smoothly"

"Of course it did, who do you think we are"

"I see, I look forward to seeing the results myself then"

"You'll have to wait then, but first, did Elfman manage to perfect the Full Body Takeover"

"Yes, he's quite proficient in it why"

"I made a promise when I left that if he didn't by the time I got back, I'd kick his ass myself."

"I see, well you should probably go catch up with your guild mates while I read through the mai..."

"That's a list of complaints from the council isn't it"

"Yes, yes it is" he says as he gets up and follows Natsu out the door before calling for the attention of the guild.

"You've done it again fools, look at these documents I received from the council, Gray good job in sweeping out that smuggling organization, but you walked around naked afterwords and ran away after stealing underwear that was being dried, Elfman, you had a mission to escort a VIP but assaulted the client instead, Cana you drank 15 barrels of alcohol and charged it to the council, Loki flirting with council member elder Reiji's granddaughter and getting charged for damages to a certain talent agency, Arzac, Levi, Kulov, Reedus, Warren, Visca, etc, guys...the council members are angry at me all the time...but, forget about the council members" said Macarov as he burned the documents and tossed it to Natsu, who proceeded to eat it.

"Listen up, the power to overcome reasoning, is born from reasoning, magic is not a miracle. when the 'spirit' flow within us and the 'spirit' flow in nature connects, they will form a connection for the first time, you will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that, I mean pouring your soul into whatever you do is the magic, if you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher ups your magic won't improve, do not fear the fools of the council, JUST DO WHATEVER YOU THINK IS RIGHT, THAT'S THE WAY OF THE FAIRY TAIL MAGES" he finished as the guild members all began cheering the master's speech.

The rest of the day was spent celebrating Natsu's and Happy's return and the new addition to Fairy Tail Lucy, as everyone caught up with the pair and Lucy got to know her new guild mates, the celebration continued long into the night.

* * *

The next day in the guild

"Hey Natsu, what's with the hood, trying to hide your ugly mug" said Gray

"Not really, I just didn't want people knowing about me during my trip, I guess there's no point to it while in the guild though" he says as he pulls down the hood showing his face to the guild (previous chapter states what he looks like) and everyone was forced to do a double take wondering if this was really the same Natsu from six years before.

"What?"

"Nothing Natsu" they all replied quickly while turning away, the girls all sporting blushes.

"Anyway I just remembered, I'd like to give some things I found over the years to Cana, Elfman, Mira, Arzac and Visca, it'll seriously help with you magic, I got something for Erza to but she aint here at the moment" _"Thank God for that, she'd probably attack me for being out of contact for so long"_

"Eh you got us something, to help our magic"

"Yeah, first is Cana" he says as she steps forward and Natsu uses requip to get her gifts, surprising everyone with his use of requip. She then receives a scroll as well as a deck of blank cards.

"The scroll is a list and instruction manual on how to do lost and forgotten forms of card magic, it's some really useful stuff, and the blank cards go with some spells in it, the allow you to capture monsters, demons, any form of magic being other than a person really, the captured creature returns to it's peak condition no matter the state it was in when you caught it, they will also heal inside card after every use, and will automatically have to listen to you upon summoning them from the card." (try to guess the three main things I'll have her capture)

"Thanks Natsu, I could really use this stuff, especially if I take monster extermination missions,"

"Hey now don't waste those cards on anything, use them when you see a truly strong beast that would be incredible to have on your side, do that and I don't even want to think about what the deck will be like after completion, not to mention you can train them up much stronger than they could be from simply living in the wild, got it" says Natsu to which Cana nods. The other guild members could only stare at what Cana had just received, the potential that spell alone has could make someone an S-Rank mage if they know what monsters to go for. "Also here" he says as he brings out a bottle and gives it to her, that is an instant hangover removal drink I made, it also strengthens the organs that would normally be destroyed by alcohol and makes them more resistant." at this Cana pretty much tackles him to the ground while hugging him tightly

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU"

"N...need air" Natsu manages to say, as Cana releases him and he greedily sucks in the oxygen needed to sustain human life.

"No problem Cana"

"Now for Elfman" he said as Elfman walked up and received a scroll and a huge axe around the size of himself.

"That scroll, has a take over technique, used for the truly large and completely inhuman looking beasts, it works for all take over magics so Mira can use it to," he says as Elfman nods.

"Now, I recommend some training with it under master's or Erza's supervision before going out on missions with it but, this axe is also very special, follow me" he said as he goes to the field out back, as everyone follows curious what it was that axe could do.

"Now, I want you to channel some magic into the axe" Elfman did as told as the axe started glowing a little bit

"Now swing the axe" Elfman swings the axe and to his and everyone, but Natsu and Happy's surprise a wave of magic energy comes from the blade cutting through everything in its path.

"The axe creates stronger blasts the more magic is put into it, it is also linked to you full body Take Overs, as well as the technique in the scroll, if either is used the axe will change form, power, and abilities based on the form you took." Elfman nods in appreciation for the gifts before turning back and walking back into the crowd.

"Alzac and Visca you're up" he says as he pulls out two 13 mm handguns (Hellsing Alucard's guns) and hands them to Alzac, and a Combat-Recon-68SPC-rifle and gives it to Visca.

"Those guns, are highly resistant to all forms of damage, and can fire multiple variations of self producing spell bullets that are used based on voice command, here is a list of the spell bullets they produce" he says as he hands them a scroll.

"And last but not least, Mira" he says as she steps forward and he hands her a katana.

"This katana, has the same magic wave ability, but not the transform ability, it is virtually indestructible and can cut through most things, can also be used to channel your spells when in take over mode and actually make them stronger."

All in all the other guild members by now were staring wide eyed at the amazing things Natsu had just given, each one of those gifts could truly take the wielder to the next level, and then one thought came to their heads.

_"If that's what he's giving out then how powerful are the things he's keeping for himself"_ He then looks to Lucy

"I have something that could seriously help you as well but I haven't known you that long, you'll have to wait till I get a good enough read on you before I give you this" he says as he shows her a completely transparent key, with an arrow facing upwards as its symbol, at the sight of the key Lucy gasped.

"I thought that key was a myth"

"As you can see it clearly isn't"

"And you'd just give me the evolution key, just like that"

"After getting to know you enough yes"

She was just about to reply when they heard a yell from inside the guild

"IT'S NOT THAT FAR EITHER, PLEASE LOOK FOR HIM, I'M WORRIED ABOUT HIM" was the yell as the mages all went back inside to see what the commotion was.

Upon entering they saw a little kid punch Macarov in the face and call him an idiot before running off.

"Ah it's Romeo" said Reedus

"Romeo?" asked Natsu

"Macau's brat, Macau went out on a mission, but should have been back days ago, he acts like that but you can tell master's worried to"

Natsu's only response was to replace his hood as Happy flew onto his shoulder as he walked up to Makarov.

"What was Macau's mission"

"You're going to help him aren't you"

"..."

"You're gonna hurt his pride you know"

"There is no shame in accepting help from a family member"

"sigh, there's no stopping you huh, even after all these years you still haven't changed, here's the mission he went on"

"Ah, wait we're coming to" a voice said as they turned to see that it came from Lucy, followed by Elfman, Mira and Cana.

"Why are you guys coming"

"We're curious about what you can do"

"Then follow me, but you probably won't get to do anything"

"We can live with that"

* * *

They had just arrived at the top of Mt Hakobe and departed from the carriage with Lucy summoning Horologium to keep herself warm

"'So what was Macau's job anyways' she said"

"To subdue the brutal monster Balkan" says Mira as Lucy begins to sweat.

"YO MAKAI, DID YOUR DUMB ASS GET DONE IN BY THE BALKAN" yelled Cana as they walked through the Blizzard, before she jumped out of the way as the Balkan attempted to sneak attack her.

"Human women" it said in a huff as it eyed Mira, Cana and Lucy.

"Oh great a perverted monster" said Cana as Elfman growled at it for ogling his sister.

"Neh, neh, Can I have this one Natsu" said Happy in a cheerful voice

"He's all yours little buddy" replied Natsu as the others looked on in confusion wondering what Happy could possibly do

Happy proceeded to jump off Natsu's shoulder and yell

**"Exceed art: humanoid transformation"** as his body and voice changed and grew. Where was once a small blue cat was now a blue furred humanoid feline, with a streamline build, sharp claws, and a feral grin.

_"Holy shit...well now we know why he wears clothes."_ thought the others in surprise, what happened next nearly made their eyes pop out of their skulls.

**"Requip: Dual Scimitar"** He said as two blades appeared in his hands(Drizzt from forgotten realm's, Twinkle and Icing death Combo)

"Come get some" he said as the Balkan charged at him, and he simply started walking forward, seemingly all that happened was the two crossing each other as the Balkan attempted to grab Horologium as the the others other than Natsu tensed and prepared to fight. "Don't mess with Fairy Tail" Happy said before he then simply dispelled his blades as two gashes in the shape of an x appeared on the Balkan's abdomen and it fell to the ground in a bloody heap, alive, but unconscious, as the others looked on with wide eyes as Happy went back to chibi form and reclaimed his place on Natsu's shoulder. The Balkan was then surrounded in a bright light before changing into Macau, apparently the Balkan had possessed him.

Natsu then proceeded to requip a first aid kit and treat his wounds, as he woke up. He wondered who was treating him before he noticed Happy on their shoulder and recognition shone in his eyes.

"Natsu?, you're back, good to see you again"

"You to old man, but how the hell did you end up possessed"

"There were more than expected, i got 19 of the but the 20th got me."

"19 out of 20, not bad, now let's get you home, Romeo's been worrying himself nuts over you"

"Yeah, let's go"

* * *

I'll end it here for now, thanks for reading and see you next time. I don't own anything other than the story itself.


	4. Chapter 3: The Fight

**Chapter 3**

Shock, that was all that could be used to described what they felt at the moment. They came on the mission expecting to see Natsu fight, instead they saw Happy turning into a humanoid cat man and using **REQUIP **magic of all things, before moving at speeds beyond what they could follow and utterly decimating the Balkan which then turned out to be Macao. Trying to pick their jaws off the ground they struggled to find something to say to that display, Mira spoke first "Holy fucking shit" yep that pretty much expressed everyone's thoughts. Picking up Macao, Natsu turned to face the others as if nothing had happened and said, "So, shall we be on our way?"

* * *

**The Guild**

"NANI!"

"I'm serious Happy really did that, you should have seen it, but you gotta wonder though, if happy can do that what about Natsu" said Lucy as she retold the guild who were all now staring at the two with wide eyes, this of course slightly annoyed them.

"Oy, the fuck you galking at" he said as most of the other guild members turned away, Grey on the other hand.

"heh, what flame brain are you so weak that you can't even fight on your own and need to make happy do it for you"

"...eh?"

"you heard me, you probably can't even throw a decent punch" at this point the guild was staring intently at the waiting to see Natsu's reaction, Natsu simply had his head down with his hair shadowing his eyes as his body trembled.

"What's the matter gonna cry, heh" he then shouted over to Mira

"HEY MIRA, TELL YOU WHAT I'LL FIGHT HIM INSTEAD OF YOU, SINCE HE PROBABLY AINT WORTH YOUR TIME, although you're more than welcome to prove me wrong in half an hour by the river flame brain" he said as he walked off, Natsu still trembling.

As Grey disappeared from view Happy called out with a dark grin"He's gone now Natsu" and with those words Natsu grew a dark grin before he began laughing.

"He..he thinks he can still beat me, hahahahaha," he continues before stopping with a mirthful (an sadistic) grin.

"Mira, our match will have to wait a few minutes longer, just let me deal with princess snowflake and we'll get right to it" he said as he turned and left with Happy on his shoulder, both sporting a grin that seemed to be radiating sadistic and predatory glee, at the prospect of his and Grey's match.

Everyone in the guild glanced at each other before rushing after him to see the match, even Master Macarov went after them curious about what Natsu could do, with Cana already calling people out to make bets.

* * *

Grey stood patiently at the river bank looking out when he spots a head of wild pink hair heading to him, he grins as he sees the entire guild behind him, no doubt wanting to see the fight.

"Well, Natsu, I'm surprised you had the guts to show up"

"Well, i couldn't possibly disappoint the guild could I"

Grey simply grins before getting into his ice make stance, as Natsu simply stands there looking at him with a blank stare, as Happy flies in between the with his arm raised.

"FIGHT BEGIN" he yells as he swipes down his arm and flies to land on Mira's shoulder.

**"Ice make: Geyser" **

Grey slams his fist into the ground as a wave of ice spikes shoots at Natsu, who just raises his foot calmly before lashing out with a kick the shatters the ice, only to see Grey heading to him, fist out to punch him, he moves his head to the side allowing the fist to pass him by, before Grey grabs his shoulder and uses it to twist himself as a mallet of ice forms in his hand as he swings it down on Natsu's head causing a dust cloud to rise around them obscuring them from the guild's vision.

As the dust cloud clears up the guild members feel their eyes widen at what they see, a ten foot crater in the ground from impact and standing there without a hair out of place was a calm Natsu, his hand raised blocking the mallet effortlessly as Grey looks on shocked that he was being blocked so easily, he closes his hand, causing the mallet to shatter in his grip. Grey jumps back as Natsu lowers his hand and smirks, pissing grey off.

"C'mon perv, that can't be ally you got" he taunts enticing a growl from Grey before his fists are encased in spiked balls of ice and he charges, unleashing a barrage of punches at an amused Natsu, who just continues to dodge and weave through them, making it look like the easiest thing in the world, that infuriating smirk never leaving his face.

**"Ice make:Bazooka"** he yells as the ice on his hands shatters and a large ice bazooka forms on his shoulder, before he uses it point blank in Natsu's face. He smirks as he thinks that his shot had taken down the pink haired dragon slayer, only for his smirk to vanish at what he sees next. The smoke clears and everyone feels their jaws drop to the ground when they see Natsu with the missile in his mouth, before raising his body heat to the point the ice melts in his mouth, and drinking the magically infused water.

"ahhh, thanks for that man, I was feeling a bit parched"

"..." Grey could only gape at Natsu's smirking face before regaining his composure, but just before he tries to attack again he feels something on his forehead, looking up he sees that it was a gun, a gun currently being held in Natsu's hand, ready to blow his brains out.

"Boom, head shot" he said as he removed his gun from Grey's head and places it back in its holster, as the members of the guild were all shocked at how easily one of their A-class mages were defeated. Grey sighs knowing that he had lost, feeling a bit put out that Natsu had never even used magic to beat him. Muttering about needing to catch up to his rival he extends out his had which Natsu shakes with a smile on his face.

"Impressive Natsu, I hate to say it but you completely beat me, I got a lot of training ahead of me if I want to catch up huh, thanks for the match"

At this Natsu smiles "Hmm, I already expected you to challenge me to a fight, I needed to know what your reaction when you lost, had you reacted negatively I would have known you were not ready for this, seeing however that you not only took it well, but saw your limits, decided to work on them, I can honestly trust you with this. Happy!" he calls out as the cat uses requip to pull two scrolls from a pocket dimension before tossing them to Natsu.

"This first scroll shows how to perform the Dynamic style of Ice make, and the second, well see for yourself" Grey opens the second scroll and what he sees causes his eyes to widen is shock, sitting in his hands were instructions on how to perform the Flora style of ice make, which is probably the strongest kind out there used by his own teacher Ur.

"N..Natsu, how.."

"You'd be surprised what you find while travelling the world"

"I don't know what to say, thank you man, just thanks"

"No problem, and if you ever need any help training I'll be more than happy to help"

"Gotcha"

They then turned back to the guild as Grey walked back to them, before Happy turned and headed to the training fields.

"Wait" a voice called out as Natsu turned to see it was Mirajane.

"You haven't forgotten me have you Natsu-kun"

"Of course not, but it would be foolish to think our fight would be in such a small area right?" he said with a smirk as Mira smirked back

"Yes I suppose so, training fields it is then"

* * *

**At the Training Fields**

All members of the guild had gathered at the field to view the match.

"Happy, set it up as fast as you can" said Natsu

"Aye" was the reply as Happy sprouted out his wings as the rest of the guild was confused on what was happening, before Happy seemed to fade away.

"WTF!" screamed the guild

"done" came Happy's voice nearly giving the guild members heart attacks especially Macarov as Happy was actually sitting on his shoulder.

"Damn, Happy I didn't mean after image level fast" said Natsu as everyone felt their eyes widen from the fact that Happy had moved so quickly that he left after images, before both Mirajane's and Makarov's eyes narrowed a bit as a thought ran through their heads.

_"From what I've seen or heard Happy is very powerful A-rank at least and we all know that at Natsu is most likely even stronger than Happy, this match is going to be more interesting/difficult than I thought."_

It was at that moment that Happy clapped his paws twice resulting in the four corners of the field to light up before shooting a stream of light across the earth at the other points connecting to form a square of light around the field with all members beside Mira and Natsu outside of it, before the streams of light shoot into the sky forming walls before a final barrier of light forms at the top creating a box that stretches across the entire field that's about as tall as a mountain, attracting the attention of many townsfolk causing them to head to the field to see what was happening, before it vanishes. Natsu then pulled out his gun before shooting at the guild only for the bullet to bounce of an invisible wall and smirked.

"Perfect, no damage can get passed the barrier, we can start now" he said as he turned to face Mira._  
_

Calmly with a look that screamed confidence Natsu raised his hand and made a come here motion with the same smirk he had with Grey on his face, Mira crouched low before gathering a large amount of magic.

**"Take Over: Satan soul"** she said as Natsu's smirk seemed to grow, now dressed in a violet leotard, with her hair stuck up, a violent expression, claws, fangs, demon like wings and a reptilian tail, Mira charged Natsu hoping to end this quickly and easily, cocking her fist back as it was encased in dark magic she lashed out with a powerful punch only to gape as Natsu easily caught the fist without showing any signs of difficulty, before pushing her back and slamming a fist into her gut, quickly following up with a roundhouse kick that caused her to be launched into the barrier.

She opened her eyes with a pissed look on her face _"OK, mother fucker's going down"_

With speeds most had trouble following she pushed off the barrier and rushed Natsu both her hands encased in dark magic as he grinned and charged at her in equal speeds.

BOOM

The shock waves could be felt even through the barrier as the earth beneath their feet began to tear up from the impact, wordlessly they brought their fists back and began throwing punch after punch, each colliding with another, each creating more and more shock waves, and neither weakening in the slightest, Natsu grabbed an incoming punch and twisted himself in order to launch a heel drop at her head which she rolled in order to avoid before spreading her wings and taking flight, thinking Natsu could not follow. She turned to face him with a smirk, which was quickly wiped off her face when she saw Natsu flying after propelled by fire being emitted from his feet, she twisted to face him while gathering dark magic in her hands.

**"Dark Explosion"** she yelled as she fire a concentrated blast of dark magic at him while he continued flying right to it, it hit him much to Mira's shock as she expected him to dodge it, now feeling worried she had hurt her crush, before she saw that the attack had simply fazed through him.

_"After image?"_ she felt relief that Natsu was okay but that passed at her next thought

_"Wait... so where is he?"_ She put up her guard as she looked around for her pink haired opponent, noting that there were a lot more people watching from outside the barrier as when it started. Her thoughts came to an end as she felt a hand grab her shoulder as she turned, she was met with a devastating knee to the gut as she coughed up a little blood before a powerful fist impacted her face sending her careening into the ground which again trembled at the force of impact, many of the viewers winced knowing that had to hurt.

As the dust cleared it showed a slightly hunched Mira clutching her stomach, wiping a bit of blood from her mouth, she quickly straightened herself and was about to attack again when Natsu's voice rang out.

"You know Mira, this is a very powerful barrier, it could actually take an Abyss Break spell and still stand strong, no matter what happens the town won't be destroyed, yep, no chance of that happening"

Mira narrowed her eyes wondering what he was talking about before her eyes, along with Macarov's, Elfman's, and many of the older mages widened, while the rest of the crowd just watched on in confusion, before a smirk grew on her face.

_"So that's what you're after huh, fine then, let's see if you can handle it"_ she thought as she returned to normal, before a magic circle appeared above her and pieces of the Earth began to rise up and disintegrate as the ground beneath her feet began to break up from the intense magical concentration, in an explosion of power the dust shielded her form, when it cleared their stood Mira her form being one the younger mages, and the townsfolk had never seen before. Her hair while in the same state she usually has it when not fighting, but other than that it was completely different from normal, from the side of her head was two light blue horns, the same shade of light blue that her tail, wings and limbs were, her wings now feathery, except for the bottom which showed a spike pointing down, she was now clad in a striped blue leotard that showed only her stomach, with a high collar, the shoulders of the outfit spiking out, she smirked up at Natsu, and said one thing.

**"Take Over: Satan Soul: Halphas"**

(An: you know I was really tempted to put a cliffhanger here, be grateful I'm a nice guy)

"Well Natsu, here it is, think you can handle it"

In response Natsu's grin grew even larger as it took on a predatory look

**"Level 1"** he said as his fist erupted in bright red, orange flames.

"I don't know, can I?" he said, and at that point they both charged each other at extreme speeds, before bringing their fists forward in a class of force that shook the air itself, blow after blow was exchanged, blocked, and dodged as the battled in the air, before they broke apart, Mira slightly wincing at the burns that now lied on her hands and forearms.

"What's the matter am I too hot for ya"

"Heh, not even close" she said as she began firing blasts of Magic at Natsu, as he kept vanishing and reappearing with bursts of speed, dodging all blasts sent his way, he quickly appeared behind Mira

**"Fire Dragon's wing attack"** he yelled as he slammed the attack into her back, she quickly righted herself before firing a condensed blast of magical energy an her pink haired sparring partner, he simply stood their grin on his face as he raised his arm.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM, and got his directly by the blast as the explosion ripped through the sky, Mira gasped in shock at the direct hit, before her eyes as well as everyone else's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when the smoke cleared at the sight of Natsu calmly flying their without a scratch on him.

"Well Mira I must say this was a great match, I'd let you use Sitri but me and Happy have things to do so I'll have to end it now"

"Eh" that was all she could say as he pulled his fist out of her gut, she didn't know what to think, she hadn't even seen him vanish, one moment he was standing there talking, the next he's removing his fist from her gut as if he'd been there the whole time, as she saw black begin creeping in her vision from the edges of her eyes she heard him say one last thing.

"Wow, Mira, you've gotten so much stronger than you were before, I'm glad" and with that she passed out, a small smile on her face

Holding the unconscious form of Mira in his arms Natsu landed, before turning to face the crowd, as they erupted in cheers at the amazing fight they had just witnessed. As the barrier dropped he was immediately bomb rushed by overexcited people going on and on about how great he was and...were those reporters, HOLY SHIT WHERE DID THEY COME FROM, with those thoughts in mind he quickly gave Mira to Macarov, as Happy flew to his shoulder, before he vanished in a burst of speed.

* * *

"Well Natsu, how was it" asked Happy

"It was good, I must say they both have gotten much stronger"

"...You're gonna wind up tor...I mean training them, aren't you"

"Yep but I plan on training more than just those two"

"May Kami-sama have mercy on the poor fools who end up your students, because you sure as hell won't"

"I'm not that bad, besides you're helping with the weapons training"

"...I'm not even commenting on what kind of cruel bastard you are for that"

"What, it'll help them get stronger, and no pain no gain right"

"..."

"Right?"

"...Let's just start building the house already" said Happy as he blurred forward

"Ah, hey Happy I'm right, right, Happy!"

* * *

And that's it for now, please comment rate and subscribe ok, bye peoples


End file.
